Alas de libertad
by Shaoran Uchiha de Nikaido
Summary: Continuación de "No me enseñaste". La existencia de Hana es descubierta, Eren nuevamente será juzgado por el pecado de amar a su propia enemiga. Un apoyo moral para alguien que lo perdió todo, salvo una hija con el mismo rostro que su amada Annie Leonhardt.
1. Juicio

Continuación de "**No me enseñaste**".  
Resumen: Las consecuencias de nuestros actos se pagan caro en un mundo donde la humanidad yace presa de sus propios errores. Eren Jaeger tiene que tomar una dura decisión: dejar atrás a sus amigos o al producto de la mujer que alguna vez amó.

**Alas de libertad**

Cap. 1: Juicio.

Silencio. Un profundo silencio acompaña a Eren Jaeger. Un joven de apenas 16 años, inexperto en el combate y en algunos aspectos de la vida. Eren posee una vida peculiar, nació en una época donde los titanes, seres humanoides capaces de eliminar a la raza humana sin esfuerzo alguno, existen, son reales y han llevado a la humanidad a esconderse en muros de más de 50 metros. Debido a eso, Eren desea conocer el exterior, deseo que de alguna forma u otra, se le da la oportunidad de hacer realidad.

-Eren Jaeger, nuevamente serás juzgado bajo las leyes que han mantenido a la humanidad estable por más de 100 años-por segunda vez. Eren yace postrado en el suelo, como el más vil criminal existente. A unos metros, sus mejores amigos, Mikasa Ackerman y Armin, yacen temerosos por su vida, o en el peor de los casos, su expulsión hacia el exterior -¿hay algo que debas decir en tu defensa personal?-trata de hallar una pequeña esperanza.

Levantando el rostro, sin brillo alguno en su mirar –ninguno señor-su voz yace apagada, sin razón para vivir o motivo alguno para seguir adelante. Rivaille parpadeo molesto. ¿Acaso este chico, de no ser juzgado correctamente, se atrevería a quitarse la vida? Que tonto. Eren Jaeger es una esperanza para la humanidad. Pero no la única.

Hana Jaeger. La chica del mismo Eren Jaeger, era otra nueva esperanza. La pequeña Hana crecía a una velocidad razonable. En los escasos 5 días, la pequeñita de escasamente 1 semana de nacida, demostraba capacidades que, en humanos normales, sería imposible de ver. Hana era por mucho, más valiosa que su propio padre.

El juez, intento mantener la compostura, así que decidió continuar –Eren Jaeger, se te acusa de procrear descendencia con Annie Leonhardt, conocida como "la titán hembra", cuya existencia es la causa de la muerte de varios soldados valiosos para la milicia… ¿Tienes alguna excusa o razones personales para evitar el castigo?-trata de no darle una sentencia. Perder a Eren significa perder la guerra en contra de los titanes.

-ninguna señor-varias personas notaron el nudo en la garganta de Eren. Estaba a punto de llorar, llorar la pérdida de su muy amada Annie. Hace exactamente una semana que ella murió. Dio a luz tras un arduo embarazo de 10 meses de duración, encima de todo, al enterarse que Eren había sido secuestrado por el "titán blindado", dejó la seguridad de su "hogar" y partió en su ayuda. Pereció al tratar siquiera de rescatarlo. La causa: pérdida de sangre en cantidades masivas. Hanji Zoe examino el cadáver, sorprendiéndose al darse cuenta que, para un humano normal, con dicha pérdida, era casi imposible que pudiera seguir consciente, lo cual fue extraordinario. Annie Leonhardt fue capaz de seguir en sus 5 sentidos al momento de salvarlo.

-Comandante Erwin-el joven rubio, de facciones suavemente duras, más que nada por el paso de los años; se levantó de su asiento -¿a qué debe el comportamiento del soldado?-le cuestiona.

Erwin aclara su garganta, para seguir hablando –sencillamente. Es normal para un muchacho de su edad, con poca experiencia en este tipo de escenas, el querer llorar correctamente los restos de su amada-afirma –me temo que Eren Jaeger guarda sentimientos amorosos por Annie Leonhardt, razón principal por la cual tomó la decisión de tener descendencia con ella-trató de defenderlo.

El juez, más que molestarse pareció relajarse –entiendo el punto, es normal en un joven e inexperto muchacho el experimentar cosas… Lo que realmente estoy negando, es el simple hecho de que Eren Jaeger no es cualquier muchacho, es un chico con la capacidad de controlar el cuerpo de un titán de 15 metros de altura… Es razón suficiente para decidir sobre su vida amorosa-dijo tajante –Hanji Zoe-la mencionada se levanta, mostrándose agobiada por la situación –dime cuál es tu veredicto-exigió saber.

Tomando los papeles entre sus manos –Hana Jaeger. Tomando en cuenta los análisis que eh tomado, en base a la sangre que se nos ha proporcionado de forma gratuita, eh de llegar a la conclusión que Hana Jaeger tiene una cualidad única-sonrió, puesto que la noticia es espectacular –se descubrió que Hana Jaeger no tiene la capacidad de transformarse en titán-existió un leve alivio en los presentes –sin embargo, cabe aclarar que su desarrollo prematuro son signos de que Hana Jaeger, bajo cuidados especiales y entrenamiento personalidad, tendrá las habilidades de un titán-sentenció, haciendo eco en los presentes.

-explique lo que trata de decir-el juez clavó su mirar en la castaña, quien sonrió de forma maléfica.

-resumiendo-lo encara –habilidades regenerativas, capacidad de fortalecer su piel a niveles insospechados, fuerza sobre humana, rapidez, crecimiento acelerado...-encarado al juez, totalmente sonrojada –un humano con las cualidades de un titán, mucho mejor que su padre y madre… Una esperanza mayor a la que representa Eren Jaeger su señoría-la noticia hizo eco en todos los presentes. ¿Acaso es una bendición o una maldición?

-¿de verdad podemos confiar que este bajo control?-le cuestiona el juez.

-sí señor. Hana-chan parece tener una actitud normal hasta el momento. Llora cuando alguien la quiere cargar, solamente su padre puede calmarla; es normal es la recién nacidas que perdieron a su madre-revisando papeles –hice un experimento y eh llegado a la conclusión que si Hana-chan es criada con el concepto de "humanidad" en su interior, ella será capaz de entenderlo, puesto que su capacidad de razonamiento supera por mucho a cualquier humano promedio-explica –al menos es una teoría, la cual puede ser probada-mirando al juez -10 años. Es el lapso de tiempo en el cual deseo que ella este fuera de las murallas, en compañía de su padre claro está. Conozco a la hermana de Annie, quien se ofreció a cuidarla durante su embarazo… si me permite solicitar, sería una excelente idea que ella creciera fuera, más que nada para evitar accidentes-al instante Mikasa se lanza a golpear, más que nada por decir semejante estupidez. ¿Quería enviar a Eren a morir por culpa de esa mocosa? Ja debe ser una broma.

Rivaille, al ser el más cercano; aprisiono a Mikasa en el suelo, usando su propio cuerpo y aspirando el dulce aroma que desprendía la joven pelinegra. Muy en tanto, Mikasa trató de liberarse, sin éxito alguno claro está.

-¿enviarlo al exterior a morir?-el juez arqueó la ceja.

Negando –no mi señor. Si Hana-chan crece en un ambiente más bien familiar, ella tendrá mayor compromiso a cualquier soldado. Enviarla al exterior es solo para evitar accidentes, en caso de que hayan niños que deseen convivir con ella, lo cual creo imposible-sus ojos muestran una tristeza jamás vista para sus compañeros –Hana-chan será considerado un monstruo. Si ella crece en las murallas y sufre dicho rechazo por los demás, se volverá una persona rencorosa, lo cual llevara a lo contrario: querer destruir a la humanidad-sentenció.

-es razonable su petición-trata de analizar la situación –tomó en cuenta sus conocimientos adquiridos-golpeando su escritorio con el mazo –sentenció a Eren Jaeger a pasar 10 años en el exterior, en compañía de su hija Hana Jaeger-mirando a Hanji –irás personalmente cada 6 meses a revisar su desarrollo y llevaras un registro de dichos avances, si encuentras una anomalía en dicho lapso, tienes mi autorización al eliminar a la criatura en caso de llegar a ser una amenaza-sentenció, logrando que Hanji logré respirar tranquilamente. Cumplió su prometido: sacar a Eren Jaeger de las murallas y llevarlo ante la hermana adoptiva de Annie Leonhardt: la misteriosa Alesha Leonhardt, cuya apariencia es desconocida para todos, salvo Hanji Zoe y Erwin Smith.

Nadie se atreve a decir nada más. Puesto que es razonable pensar que Eren no sobrevivirá fuera de las murallas tanto tiempo.

Continuara…

Hola que tal, gracias por leer mis historias. En "**No me enseñaste**" creo que fue algo confuso, así que explicó:

A un año de descubrir que Eren se transforma en titán, una nueva noticia azota a la humanidad: Eren es secuestrado y salvado por Annie, quien sacrifico su vida para dicho cometido.  
La razón por la cual al principio Mikasa y Armin "mueren", es porque la historia es narrada desde el punto de vista de Eren, por lo cual él desconoce el hecho de que están vivos, me enfoque en los pensamientos de Eren. La forma en la cual narró es apresurada, puesto que planee hacerlo de un capitulo, pero como adoro la pareja (esa y Rivaille X Mikasa), extendí la historia a que pasaría después; es la razón por la cual inicie la segunda parte.  
Se llama "**alas de libertad**" por el simple hecho de que Eren finalmente vivirá fuera de las murallas. Esta historia será dividida en 2 partes. La secuela es "**La titán y el demonio**" por si alguien quiere criticarla hasta bajarme las esperanzas. Dicho título es en base a una sorpresita.

Ya dicho todo aquello, me despido por que es temprano y no eh llegado a casa. Adiós.

Firma: Shaoran Uchiha de Nikaido.

Pd: Capitulo terminado el día 21 de agosto de 2013 a las 12:48 pm.

Annie: *entrando* ¿por qué me mataste?

Shaoran: *riendo* no era mi intención, solo fue un "y que pasaría si…" No te odio.

Annie: *riendo* ¿enserio? *mordiendo su labio* eso lo veremos *transformándose en titán* S-h-a-o-r-a-n.

Shaoran: *corriendo* bien tengo que huir de una titán que guarda rencor por que la mate.

Hana: *apareciendo* ¡qué bueno que mamá este bien!

Eren: *deprimido* temo por Shaoran-san.

Shaoran: *a punto de morir por falta de aire* g-e-n-i-a-l… *se desmaya*

Fin.


	2. Recordando al amor verdadero

**Alas de libertad**

Cap. 2: Recordando al amor verdadero.

Un juicio. Una condena. Una prisión o una maldición.

Eren Jaeger, condenado recientemente a vivir en el exterior por exactamente 10 años, trata de no perder el poco juicio que yace en su mente. Sus pensamientos son un confuso mar de recuerdos. Tanto desagradables como agradable y, hasta cierto punto, hermosos. Ah.

Eren se recostó en la cama que yace en el centro de aquella jaula. Nuevamente cometió un "error". Se enamoró de una chica, pero no de cualquiera, sino de la afamada "titán mujer". Un amor que bien pudo haber evitado, alejándose de la chica. Aunque había algo en ella, algo que lo hacía querer acercarse y no alejarse de su persona.

Tal vez eso fue la principal razón por la cual le otorgó su corazón a Annie. El razonamiento ilógico que hay detrás del amor. Un razonamiento al cual no fue expuesto en su niñez y, que lo tomó por sorpresa.

Eren recobró la conciencia tras escuchar el llanto de su pequeña Hana. Ladeo su cuerpo, encontrándose con el dulce rostro de su hija. Posee el cabello rubio de la madre, no cabe duda de eso. Su tez, es una perfecta mezcla entre ambos padres, una mezcla que en años por venir, resultara atractiva a la vista del sexo masculino.

Eren se levantó de su cama, sentándose en la orilla de esta. No se atreve a siquiera mirar a su hija. No es por falta de cariño o el enorme parecido que ella tiene con su difunta madre. Solo una causa es.

–Si llego a faltarte, estarás sola en un mundo donde nadie confiara en ti por ser diferente–Eren cerró los ojos, tratando de mitigar el dolor. Lo confirmó junto a su superiora, la excéntrica Hanji Zoe. Su pequeña hija tardaría más tiempo en envejecer, comparado a los estándares de un humano promedio. Su hija estaría en ese mundo por mucho tiempo, y Eren temía dejarla sola. Completamente sola. Reaccionó de sorpresa. Eren tenía a una tía abuela, cuya edad fluctuaba entre los 150 o 200 años. Aunque visualmente solo aparentaba 17 años. Ella era la indicada. Tomó tan rápido sus manos le permitieron, una hoja de papel, pluma y tinta. Escribió una carta tan rápido su mente y dedos se lo permitieron.

_Saya… Te necesito._

Fue el simple mensaje. Llamó a Hanji, quien atendió el llamado tan pronto sus piernas se lo permitieron. Ella partió hacia el horizonte con la nota oculta entre sus ropas. Una esperanza de supervivencia para la pequeña Hana.

Volvió a llorar con más intensidad. Eren finalmente dejó a un lado su miedo de dejarla sola por mucho tiempo. Finalmente decidió tomar a su hija entre sus brazos. Tomarla para no volver a dejarla ir nunca más. Sonrió gentilmente al ver su rostro, sorprendido por las atenciones de su padre. Eren finalmente logró llorar en paz la muerte de su amada Annie. Lloró en compañía de su hija. Hana Jaeger.

–Eren–una voz lo saca de su pena. Es Mikasa, en compañía de Armin y el sargento Rivaille. El castaño ni siquiera se inmuto, solo mantiene la cabeza gacha y a su pequeña Hana entre brazos, llorando alegremente por las atenciones recibidas de su padre.

–… ah–levanta su mirar, lleno de tristeza mezclado con felicidad de ser padre primerizo –es una niña–fue lo único que dijo –se parece a su madre–continuó, como si el tener una hija fuese un motivo de felicidad para Mikasa –ya sabes mi sentencia ¿o me equivoco?–suspira cansado. Tener que lidiar con la muerte de la madre de su hija, recién nacida para el colmo; y las reclamaciones de su hermana adoptiva es mucho para alguien de su edad.

–si–Mikasa trata de asimilar muchas cosas, como el no tener a Eren a su lado por más de 10 años.

– ¿Algo que tengas que decir?–esta vez es Armin –nuevamente nos dejaste atrás–levanta la voz, comprimiendo su ira y no decir cosas de las cuales arrepentirse.

–no tengo nada que decir a mi favor… Aquello simplemente… pasó–Eren trata de asimilar muchas cosas –si tienen que reclamarme algo, no estoy de buenas para soportar todo esto–arrullando a su hija entre sus brazos.

– ¿Qué harás a partir de ahora?–habla Rivaille.

–Criar a Hana–continuo arrullando a su hija –eh enviado una nota a Saya, recibiré la respuesta a más tardar dentro de 3 días–ante tal confesión. Armin y Mikasa palidecieron. Rivaille no notó, mas no dijo nada –el tiempo lo dirá–suspiro cansado.

–papá–fue la repentina voz de Hana. Dulce, tierna e inocente. Una voz incluso más bella que la de Christa, una melodía que ofrece más allá que sueños vacíos y desesperanza. Una canción de esperanza. Unas alas de libertad.

Los presentes, salvo Eren claro está, se sorprendieron. Hana, de escasamente una semana de nacida, habló como si tuviese casi un año. Claro, preciso y sin rodeos. Definitivamente Hana Jaeger es la carta más fuerte de la humanidad.

Entrando – ¡Eren!–habla Hanji, llevando entre sus manos una carta –me contesto, tu tía abuela contesto la carta–se emociona –finalmente le conoceré–sonrió llena de satisfacción. La única humana que lucho a la par en contra de los titanes hace 100 años. Una mujer capacitada para el combate y que tiene la fuerza e inteligencia para servir a su familia. Saya Jaeger.

–Gracias–tomándola, abriéndola y leyendo su contenido en voz alta –_entiendo la situación en la cual te encuentras, iré por ti mañana mismo. Pd: Iré acompañada por mis hijas adoptivas, así que dile a Irvin que no intervenga o los matare sin piedad_–un silencio inundo el lugar, muy incómodo por cierto.

– ¿eh? ¿El comandante conoce a tu tía abuela?–mirando a Eren.

–me temo que si–sonrió débilmente, entonces Hanji se dio cuenta. Para Eren el tener a alguien de SU lado que no le haría preguntas estúpidas y comentarios extraños sobre el por qué se enamoró de una traidora como Annie, es reconfortante.

El no tener que dar explicaciones y solo recibir cariño y comprensión es importante. Eren se hartó de dar explicaciones y solo desea a alguien que permanezca a su lado sin dar comentarios innecesarios acerca de sus decisiones, estúpidas sí, pero con consecuencias que está asumiendo con dolor y sufrimiento, ¿Acaso no hay más dolor que el perder a la mujer que amas y tener una hija que es el vivo retrato de ella?

–Eren–Hanji trata de animarlo –es momento de revisar a Hana–chan–le avisa, a lo cual el castaño se levanta con pesadez, entregando con mucho cuidado a Hana en los brazos de Hanji. Lloró intensamente. Hana siempre llora al estar en brazos de personas ajenas –parece ser que no tolera a las personas–ríe.

–lo sé–Hanji le regresa a su hija –lamento los inconvenientes Hanji–san–se disculpa –me temo que Hana no quiere nada de nadie salvo de su familia–Hanji observa con ternura la situación.

Eren acariciando la mejilla de su hija, con un brillo único en sus ojos y una ternura en sus acciones. Hana ríe feliz en sus brazos, como si fuese el único que le transmite el amor de madre que perdió hace no más de una semana.

–Ojala y conozca a alguien con esas cualidades–se sinceró –ne Eren–mirándolo con tristeza –lamento no haberla detenido a tiempo–se disculpó –pero al ver sus ojos, me di cuenta que Annie realmente lo hizo por tu bienestar–mirando a la bebé –nos veremos dentro de 10 años–se despide, sin siquiera mirar atrás.

–… Gracias Hanji–san–agradeció el joven, tratando de mantener una débil sonrisa, sin éxito alguno.

–Eren–Mikasa trató de darle su apoyo, aunque ese mirar le detuvo. No es correcto. No es correcto que, a escasos días de la muerte de Annie, Mikasa intente ganarse el amor de Eren. Incluso por más que ella lo ame y sea capaz de dar su vida por él. Eren recién perdió a la rubia, encima de todo tiene una hija que le recordara por mucho tiempo a su amada –… Lamento lo sucedido, si no hubiese luchado por rescatarte a tiempo, tal vez ella estuviese con vida–sin decir otra cosa, Mikasa se marcha, seguida de un confundido Armin. Rivaille miró el rostro del castaño, mostrando dolor pero al mismo tiempo alivio. Mikasa tal vez le tenga resentimiento a Annie por arrebatarle el amor de Eren, pero no significa que lo dejaría a su suerte.

.

.

.

Continuara…

Lástima que los capítulos no sean tan largos. Espero y no me quieran matar por hacer a Eren medio emo, aunque si fuese yo, en definitiva estaría triste. Mikasa tal vez se sienta traicionada por que Eren no le contó la verdad sobre sus sentimientos hacia Annie, pero con el tiempo la pequeña Hana la curara de su temor y le abrirá puertas al amor.

Firma: Shaoran Uchiha de Nikaido.

Annie: *a su lado* no tienes idea de cómo terminar eh.

Shaoran: *temblando* no te enojes por favor.

Eren: *apareciendo y besando la mejilla de su novia* calmada.

Annie: *lo patea* ¡no hagas eso!

Hana: *riendo* mamá y papá siguen tan enamorados.

Rivaille: ¿en qué te basas en mocosa?

Hana: tranquilo *se acerca, se para de puntitas y besa su mejilla* no te enojes.

Rivaille se sonrojo dulcemente. Hana sonrió mientras sus padres se acercan a matar al sargento por cortejar a su hija tan joven.

Shaoran: *toda emo en una esquinita* extraño a Akira, Shirogane, Ruru y Tsurigi… Estos me mataran.


	3. La fundadora del ejercito

**Alas de libertad**

Cap. 3: Visitante inesperado, la fundadora de la unidad militar.

Abriendo la puerta, Mikasa entró al comedor, sintiendo al momento el mirar incomodo de todos y la presión al querer conocer a fondo realmente lo sucedido.

–Eren fue condenado al exilio por 10 años–fue lo único que dijo la morena ante tanta presión. Lo tomaron realmente de forma un tanto… Peculiar.

Christa, la pura e inocente rubia que, su sola presencia le trae esperanza a los soldados; derramo unas lágrimas y fue consolada por Ymir, quien la mantuvo estrechada entre sus brazos, transmitiéndole su calidez. Reiner y su amigo Bertholdt, se miraron entre ellos, tratando de tramar algo sin que nadie entendiese a ciencia cierta lo que es. Sasha simplemente dibujo una sonrisa triste. Conie no supo que decir y se limitó a consolar a Sasha.

–pero morirá–Christa trata de luchar por no perder a su compañero.

Negando –no lo creo–Armin mostró una sonrisa, bella e inocente sonrisa –será cuidado por su tía abuela–ante la mención, muchos de los soldados se acercaron para escuchar el nombre de la susodicha –se llama Saya, Saya Jaeger–ante el nombre, aquellos soldados que llegaron a escuchar, simplemente se alejaron.

– ¿Por qué reaccionan los superiores de esa forma?–pregunta Reiner al notar el alboroto que causa la sola mención del nombre.

–Reiner–le interrumpe Armin –Saya Jaeger es la tía abuela de Eren. La misma Saya que hace 100 años batallo en contra de 200 titanes y salió victoriosa–Armin se imagina una delineada silueta, tan grácil como fuerte y llena de misterios –se dice que ella sigue viva, en el exterior–sonríe.

–Armin–todos lo miran como una chica enamorada.

Riendo – ¡es solo una leyenda niñato!–se escucha decir en el fondo de aquel comedor.

Apareciendo por detrás de Armin –ah no sabía que te tratan como un mentiroso–el rubio palideció. Lentamente volteo a ver el origen de aquel sensual cantar.

Una joven de 17 años aproximadamente, cabello negro azabache, igual que la misma noche despejada. Ojos escarlata, como si el algún momento te arrebataran el alma. Saya porta una gabardina oscura, con el bordado de las alas, mismas que pertenecen a la unidad de reconocimiento. Dicha gabardina contrarresta con su hermosa tez nívea. Aunque lo llamativo de su vestimenta, es el porte de una prenda muy adelantada a su época, ya que porta una falda tableada, de un tono oscuro y una blusa azul celeste.

–Saya–san–susurra el rubio, sorprendido por que no ha envejecido ni un solo año. Al contrario, la ve más hermosa que nunca.

– ¡Es ella!–se acerca un soldado, emocionado por verla – ¡ah pasado mucho tiempo Saya–sama!–reverencia –siempre escuche relatos de mis abuelos de sus hazañas en combate–la pelinegra ni se inmuta –finalmente es un gusto conocerla en persona–sonrió plenamente.

–Debe ser una broma, no ha envejecido nada–murmuran cosas extrañas los presentes.

–Quien eres–se acerca Conie, sorprendido por la belleza inusual de Saya.

Colocando una mano en su cadera y ladeándola –me llamo Saya Jaeger, más respeto para mí, basuras–el tono de voz es tan fío, que uno bien tiene ganas de golpearla. Jean fue el primero, pero en ir al suelo. Saya ni siquiera movió musculo alguno al tratar de defenderse –más respeto para tu superiora–se dirigió a Armin y le acaricia la cabeza –ah pasado tiempo, ¿dónde está Eren?–pregunta sin rodeos.

–Eren yace en prisión–confirmo Mikasa esta vez. Nunca le agrado el convivir con Saya pero le respeta. Ambas son capaces de todo con tal de proteger a Eren.

Inmediatamente Saya dio media vuelta –gracias por la información, ahora si me permiten pateare el trasero bien pulido de Irvin–avanza con un porte gallardo. Orgullosa de su posición superior.

– ¡Espera!–Jean se levanta del suelo –aún no término contigo–intento lanzarle un ataque, aunque la voz de Rivaille e Irvin lo detuvieron.

– ¡Soldado que hace atacando a un superior de manera tan brusca!–el joven se detuvo, mirando al comandante.

–pero comandante–trato de excusarse.

– ¡Si no desea ser acusado de traición, será mejor que baje su puño y suplique una disculpa!–le ordeno Irvin. Jean asintió levemente.

–No es necesario una disculpa–mirando al rubio –no digo que ha pasado tiempo Irvin, simplemente porque no deseaba venir–le mira de manera insignificante –por lo que veo, sigues sacrificando a tus soldados–continuo –donde rayos se encuentra Eren, como su tía abuela y único pariente en línea sanguínea, es mi deBertholdt protegerlo a toda costa–se muestra seria.

–yo también te extrañe Saya–san–la sonrisa ligera de Irvin es realmente aterradora –aunque me sorprende al ver a mi superiora más joven que yo–dice irónicamente.

–Irvin–los ojos de Saya brillan intensamente, demostrando que no es solo una cara bonita –hazme el favor de dirigirme hacia la celda de mi sobrino, comandante Smith–el rubio sonrió satisfactoriamente, aunque con cierto grado de molestia –Alesha, Rui, Tomoko, no permitan que nadie toque a Eren–susurra por lo bajo.

A las afueras del comedor, 3 siluetas de diferentes alturas y formas, aunque manteniendo esa capa oscura con las famosas "alas de libertad", se mueven a su orden.

–o prefieres que tu "sargento" me guie–mirando a Rivaille, quien se mantiene inexpresivo – ¿te importa?–le ofrece su mano al sargento, quien se sorprende ligeramente –ara ¿acaso eres tan inhumano que no puedes acompañar a una joven dama de 120 años de manera correcta?–bromeo.

–… Entiendo–le ofrece su antebrazo con la mayor amabilidad posible. Saya coloca dulcemente su mano sobre el antebrazo de Rivaille, partiendo en su compañía y disfrutando el mirar curioso de los presentes. La mayor parte del trayecto, Saya se detuvo a saludar escasamente a conocidos, regalando besos, abrazos o cumpliendo cualquier petición de los presentes – ¿Qué tan importante eres?–le cuestiona.

–no soy importante, solo soy recordada por hechos del pasado–confiesa ligeramente sonrojada –aunque si deseas saberlo–se detiene y lo mira –soy la fundadora de la unidad militar–confesó –hace 100 años inicie a los primeros soldados en el combate contra los titanes–continuo su andanza, acompañada de un confundido Rivaille –la razón por la cual sigo viva es sencilla… Mi padre me coloco injerto de carne de titán–el sargento no dijo nada –muchas gracias por acompañarme–se desprende del brazo de Rivaille –es un caballero extraño, escucho todo sin queja alguna–sonrío ligeramente –me asegurare de criar a la pequeña Hana como una perfecta esposa para usted–sin más que decir, sigue su camino en solitario. Rivaille no dijo nada, solo se mantuvo ahí, escuchando como la pelinegra aclaró que él es el prometido de Hana a pesar de los 25 años de diferencia.

Saya entró a la celda, mirando a su adorado sobrino. Eren levantó su mirar, sonriendo levemente. Saya sonrió tiernamente para después correr hacia el castaño y acogerlo entre sus brazos. Eren finalmente lloró.

–lamento la tardanza Eren–la suave voz de Saya es muy diferente a la cual usó en contra de los humanos –ya estoy aquí, tu tía Saya llegó–el castaño lloró lo que tuvo que llorar. Gritó lo que tuvo que gritar y… Se despidió de aquella celda, sus amigos, sus compañeros y su preciada esposa.

–_Annie Jaeger_–pensó Eren tras mostrar sus pertenencias en buen estado y listo para partir –que hermoso suena–dio una última mirada a aquel lugar que por 16 años fue su hogar. Sonrió. Dentro de 10 años, demostraría que su pequeña Hana es capaz de vivir en el mundo humano.

–Es hora de partir–avisó Saya al notar lo nervioso que se encuentra Eren.

–si Saya–el castaño le miró. Saya porta un hermoso par de alas negras, semejantes a las de un murciélago. Hermosas y demoniacas alas que dan esperanza al chico. Una esperanza de tener una vida normal.

–Eren–extiende sus brazos, mostrándole que todo estará bien a su lado –es hora de ir a nuestro hogar–mostró una amplia sonrisa, sonrisa que hizo sonrojar levemente a Rivaille. Eren no dudó siquiera en acercarse a su adorada tía, siendo recibido con amor y comprensión. Rivaille no dijo nada, puesto que se le hizo normal que una chica con injerto de titán en su carne bien pudiese durar más tiempo de lo normal. No se imaginó siquiera ese par de alas su más grande arma.

Dio la vuelta, sin siquiera mirar el como parte su "protegido". Rivaille odia las despedidas, más si nunca volverá a ver a la persona involucrada. Mas algo en su interior, algo le hizo entender que esos 10 años durarán lo que tienen que durar. Tragó amargo. Una lagrimas se resbalo por su mejilla, una delicada muestra de al fin poder llorar a su muy amada Petra. Lo siguiente fue una sonrisa. La sonrisa de Saya.

–Idiota–cerró sus ojos, aspirando de aquel aroma que se prendó a su ropa. Un fresco aroma no cabe duda. Agradable. Pesó al recordar el cómo Saya le habló.

Continuara…

¡Hola!  
Finalmente me di a la tarea de actualizar este pequeño nene. Rivaille quedó prendado de Saya, aunque de manera físicamente. Espero y no me maten, puesto que realmente quiero terminar mis historias.

Firma: Shaoran Uchiha de Nikaido.

Annie: finalmente te dignas a continuar.

Eren: *riendo* sabes que su monitor murió.

Rivaille: o su corazón duda en realidad.

Hana: ¿a qué te refieres, Richan?

Rivaille: *enojado* deja de llamarme de tal forma, mocosa.

Shaoran: *extremadamente enojada, golpeando a Rivaille con todo* ¡GUARDA SILENCIO, SARGENTO DE MIERDA!

Alexander: un largo camino por recorrer.

Yukihina: *abriendo la puerta* ¿sucede algo?

Silencio total.

Shaoran: *abrazando a Rivaille* no es nada *se sonroja*.

Alexander ríe, Eren suspiró al igual que Annie. Hana se limitó a inflar sus mejillas al ver como Shaoran abraza a Rivaille de una manera extraña.


	4. Traición

**Alas de libertad.**

Cap. 4: Traición.

Mikasa Ackerman. Una bella joven de solamente 16 años. Su hermoso cabello azabache es su mayor atractivo, más sus habilidades en el combate son de temer. Mikasa siempre quiso ser la persona más importante en la vida de Eren Jaeger, su "hermano". Tuvo guardado sus sentimientos por mucho tiempo.

–Mikasa– Armin logra alcanzar a su amiga, deteniéndose en el tejado, donde hace unos momentos, partió Saya acompañando a Eren y su pequeña hija –entiendo que estés molesta, más respeta las decisiones de Eren al menos una sola vez en tu vida–trata de razonar con su amiga.

–no estoy molesta con Eren–le encara, demostrando un rostro más bien triste –estoy triste por 2 cosas. La primera es que Eren nunca confió en mí lo suficiente para contarme su amor por Leonhardt. La segunda es porque ella obtuvo lo que siempre quise desde que Eren me dio una oportunidad más para vivir–confesó –¿soy tan poco de fiar que no pudo siquiera decirme la verdad?–derrama lágrimas, puras, cristalinas y finas gotas transparentes que albergan tantos sentimientos.

– ¿Aún sigues preguntándote estupideces cuando tú mismo lo causaste?–aparece Rivaille, cruzado de brazos y manteniendo la compostura.

– ¿De qué habla?–Mikasa inmediatamente se limpió las lágrimas. No le agrada demostrar su debilidad frente a la persona que tanto rencor llego a despertar en su interior.

–Eren nunca dijo nada a ustedes por una simple razón–suspiro –no es por odio o falta de confianza, sino por temor a ser juzgado por aquellas personas que son su única familia–aclaró, ya relajado y usando un tono más bien paternal.

–pero Hanji–san–habla Armin buscando respuestas donde no las hay.

–Hanji los descubrió por casualidad–suspiró nuevamente, explicar cosas a chicos menos de edad, bien puede causarle migraña –no es sencillo–mirando a Mikasa –siempre lograste proteger a Eren, claro está a costa de tu propia felicidad y los propios pensamientos del involucrado–la pelinegra se silenció, ya que tiene razón en ello.

– ¡Eso no explica su silencio!–intervino Christa, bañada en finas lágrimas. A su lado, aparecen sus compañeros, tratando de buscar respuestas.

–tienes razón. Un estúpido discurso barato no explica sus acciones, más así es el amor–Rivaille entonces dejó ver un colgante que yace alrededor de su cuello – ¿saben que es esto?–los presentes niegan –es el colgante de Irvin–sentenció –dentro de él, yace la foto de la mujer que ama–confesó.

– ¡Que hermosa historia!–Christa sonrió, logrando que los varones, salvo Rivaille, decidan desviar el mirar ante tanta dulzura.

–No del todo–Rivaille se oscureció –ella fue juzgada por venir del exterior. Los presentes demostraban miedo en aquel entonces con solo verla–mostrándose triste –Irvin no tuvo opción que enviarla al exterior por años–apretando el medallón de oro.

–sargento–Armin le interrumpe –perdone mi atrevimiento pero… ¿acaso usted también se enamoró de la susodicha?–la sola pregunta hizo eco en los soldados recién graduados hace no más de 1 año. ¿Es verdad, el sargento Rivaille conoce el amor?

Negando –te equivocas Arlet. Alesha fue más bien una hermana para mí–confesó –trate de hacer todo lo que estuve en mis manos para mantenerla a salvo… Al final ella misma se entregó a las autoridades, recibiendo su condena justamente–cerró los ojos.

–enano–Mikasa le miró fríamente – ¿Por qué dejaron ir a Eren?–volvió el silencio.

–planean matarlo–confesó –temen que esa mocosa sea un peligro a futuro, así que enviaron a un grupo de asesinos a eliminar a ambos–suspiró –si quieren apoyarlo, no diré nada–sonriendo, para después señalar hacia un lugar en específico –parece ser que la pelea inicio–notando en la lejanía a Eren convertido en titán.

–lo mataran–Mikasa yace dispuesta a apoyar, más Jean le detiene.

–No lo hagas–fue su única respuesta.

–pero–guarda silencio al ver como un grupo de mujeres, cubiertas por una capa, pasan a su lado, corriendo a toda velocidad hacia el lugar donde se está llevando la batalla.

– ¿Quiénes son ellas?–Reiner se sorprende al verlas.

Bostezando –parece ser que el error de la humanidad es atacar a un titán dentro de las murallas–aparece Saya, cargando a la pequeña Hana entre sus brazos.

– ¿Son… alas?–la mayoría de hecho se aterra al verla portar aquel par de las demoniacas.

–Saya–san–Rivaille miró a la pelinegra, para después señalar a la zona de batalla.

Riendo –no vendría a recoger a mi preciado sobrino sino traigo a mis espaldas los refuerzos necesarios para eliminar a cuanto humano ose interferir en mis planes–riendo –alguien que se atreva a tocar a mi preciado Eren, bien puede darse por muerto–mostrándose como alguien que, al contrario de Irvin, que sacrificara cualquier cosa por el bien de la humanidad; una persona que es capaz de sacrificar a la humanidad por proteger a esa persona especial.

– ¿Por qué sacrificas todo por Eren?–esta vez Christa bien demostró fortaleza al enfrentar a Saya.

–sencillo–suspirando pesadamente –Eren tiene el "controlador"–sonríe descaradamente –una herramienta que permite al usuario "poner" a un titán en contra de aquellos que intenten lastimarlo–sus alas comienzan a moverse, permitiendo que el cuerpo flote –si los humanos lo matan, la esperanza morirá–sentenció.

– ¡Entonces debemos!–Mikasa se detiene al ver surgir de aquel campo de batalla, el hermoso titán que alguna vez luchó a favor de Eren. La titán hembra.

Aplaudiendo – ¡Como se esperase de mi sobrina!–exclamó Saya contenta –capaz de invocar titanes a voluntad, sin siquiera transformarse en uno… Esplendido, definitivamente una persona fuerte–viendo a los alumnos –me retiro, debo matar a la unidad de reconocimiento–oculta sus alas, comenzando a saltar de casa en casa a una velocidad anormal.

–debe ser una broma–Rivaille emprende el viaje hacia la batalla, usando su equipo tridimensional para tratar de seguirle el paso a Saya.

.

.

.

Llegando –que ra–se sorprende al verla. Una hermosa pelirroja, de opacos ojos azul celeste. Lleva puesto una capa que cubre la mayor parte de su tez albina, más se nota debajo de ello, un hermoso vestido blanco. Un par de botas estilo militar, de un profundo azul marino –Alesha–se aterra al verla correr con todo, llevando entre manos el equipo tridimensional que alguna vez le perteneció a Irvin – ¡FUE SUFICIENTE ALESHA, NO HAGAS ALGO DE LO CUAL TE ARREPIENTAS!–trata de razonar con ella, más le sorprende al ver como corta la nuca del titán de Eren, extrayendo el cuerpo semi inconsciente del joven y ponerlo a salvo.

–no permitiré que Eren–sama muera… Protegerlo es mi deber–Alesha esquiva de maneja majestuosa los ataques de los soldados más experimentados.

–Irvin–logra alcanzar a su salvador y superior – ¿Qué hacemos?–miró asombrado el brillo muerto en los ojos de su amigo.

–Mátenla–fue la simple orden que dio a conocer. Solo Rivaille notó el nudo en la garganta al momento de decir aquellas palabras.

–debes amarla tanto para permitir que muera u odiarla demasiado al preferir la libertad antes que tu amor–una encapuchada de pequeña estatura, se detiene frente a Irvin, sonriendo dulcemente –comprendo tu dolor, si estuviera en tu lugar, en definitiva la mataría sin pensar dos veces pero…–descubriendo su rostro, dejando ver una tez albina, adornada grácilmente por un par de ojos verde aguamarina y la misma sonrisa que demuestra compresión, para después dejar ver una sonrisa, más bien sádica.

–Ara hiciste enojar a la pequeña Rui–habla Saya, riendo de la misma forma –debes tener los pantalones bien puestos, Irvin–mirando a Alesha, quien acaricia las mejillas de Eren –protegerlo es tu deber ¿eh?... ¿Qué clase de hermana bien puede proteger a la persona que su adorada hermanita amó profundamente en el pasado? Deja de creerte la gran cosa Alesha, solo eres una herramienta en mi juego macabro–aclara, dejando sorprendido a muchos al verla tal cual una reina de la matanza sin preocupación hacia el prójimo, salvo el proteger a Eren y hacer cuanto sacrificio crea correcto para dicho propósito.

–No lo es–habló una dulce y suave melodía.

Tanto Saya como Alesha y todos los presentes, dirigen su mirar hacia el pequeño cuerpo que yace en los brazos de la pelinegra. Hana habló, defendiendo a su preciada tía. La hermana de Annie, su amada madre que dio todo tanto por el hombre que ama y la pequeña Hana, producto del amor que ambos se profetizan, incluso hasta estos días.

–Parece que ella opina diferente–Saya enseña a la pequeña Hana, estirando dulcemente sus brazos en dirección a Rivaille –ara no debes tocar a la basura–riendo de manera mas bien maternal.

–Richan–estirando sus brazos insistentemente.

Saya se acercó a Rivaille, quien parpadeo confuso al notar entre las manos de Hana una pequeñita flor en tono violeta. Parpadeo nuevamente al notar su tierna sonrisa al entregarle con trabajos la hermosa flor.

–Lo siento–se disculpó Hana, sonriendo plenamente. Rivaille yace sorprendido por el regalo que, un bebé recién nacido del sexo femenino, le otorgó.

–ya veo–Saya se resignó –Hana te pide disculpas en lugar de su madre por haber matado a la mujer que amaste–habló, dejando al soldado más que molesto.

– ¡DE QUE RAYOS HABLAS!–Rivaille tomó a Hana por el cuello, comenzando a amenazar su vida. Alesha se alertó, siendo detenida por un adormilado Eren.

–confió en Hana–sonrió débilmente.

–entiendo Eren–sama–Alesha se sentó, apoyando con cuidado a Eren en sus piernas, otorgándole un refugio –te protegeré cueste lo que cueste, después de todo es mi misión–dijo secamente.

–mocosa ingrata, sino fuera por tu madre, Petra…–grata es la sorpresa al ver un rostro hermosamente bello. Una fina joven de 15 años en apariencia, rasgos finos que hacen lucir a Christa como una mocosa de bajo nivel a ojos expertos. Una melena azabache, con tintes azules en algunas partes de ella. Un par de zafiros en tono escarlata, dejando ver un mirar por demás seductor.

–debes dejar al amor ir, probar del dulce néctar que la vida te ofrece, olvidar los rencores y encontrar la felicidad–habla con un hermoso cantar.

– ¡Quién eres tú!–Rivaille está a punto de matar a Hana.

–Me llamo Tomoko–se presenta –soy "la niña de los amigos"–sonriendo dulcemente –soy prima de Mikasa Ackerman… soy familiar de Eren–sama, mi deber es mantenerlo a salvo, gracias a una promesa con Petra–san–sonriendo amablemente.

– ¡Quién te crees que eres para llamarle por su nombre!–el soldado yace confundido, nervioso y bien parece que está a punto de cometer una locura.

–_quiero que lo detengas Tomoko, por favor_–una bella joven yace en modo astral al lado de Tomoko, quien observa con tristeza como la pequeña Hana bien parece estar a punto de morir.

–no puedo hacerlo, su corazón duda–habla por lo bajo, siendo reprendida por Irvin.

–deja de hablarle, la estas atando a este mundo–habló serio.

–no es una atadura, simplemente quiero hacerle entender a esa persona–señalando a Rivaille –cuan hermoso es el perdón. Suelta a Hana la lastimas–sonriendo amablemente.

–Hazle caso–le aconseja Alesha, quien acaricia el rostro inconsciente de Eren –Tomoko–sama puede transformarse en titán–riendo dulcemente.

–no aconsejes al enemigo, Alesha–le recrimina Saya.

–Lo lamento–se disculpó –es solo que es injusto no darle oportunidad, solamente es un humano después de todo–se silenció al ver los penetrantes ojos oscuros de Saya, teñirse de escarlata al delatar su furia interna.

–humano, animal o titán… A mis ojos son lo mismo, basura de bajo nivel que nunca entenderán una cosa… Los matare–mostrándose como alguien superior.

–lo sé–Alesha carga a Eren, entre sus brazos, tal cual un príncipe a su princesa –me retiro, protegerlo es mi deber después de todo–sonriendo débilmente, para luego lanzar una fugaz mirada a su ex amor –si nos persigues, no dudare en matarte, Irvin– preparándose para correr, colocando a Eren a sus espaldas en el acto.

– ¡si alguien siquiera le hace un rasguño a Eren, bien puede darse por muerto, ¿entendiste Alesha?!–Saya levantó su voz.

–si… ojousama–coloca el primer pie en el suelo, dando un paso. En un simple parpadeo, Alesha desaparece, llevando a Eren a cuestas.

– ¡Que!–Irvin se sorprende.

–Alesha no tiene la habilidad de transformarse en titán, tal como sucede con Eren, Ymir o incluso Tomoko. Alesha puede viajar a la velocidad del sonido, logrando poner a Eren a salvo sin siquiera tener que pelear–sonriendo arrogantemente –suelta a Hana u olvidare que te eh elegido como su prometido y acabare con tu vida–amenazó sin dudarlo.

–… Entiendo–soltando a Hana, tirándola al suelo como al más vil criminal –daré un reporte de "misión fallida". Solo lo hago por alguien, no es por ustedes–por alguna extraña razón, pensó en Mikasa, pero no la chica fuerte y obstinada que es la mayor parte del tiempo. Sino a una niña asustadiza, totalmente triste por haber perdido todo aquello que la mantiene feliz.

Entonces vino a la mente su recuerdo más preciado. Hace no más de 10 años, fue encontrado por Alesha, quien le mantuvo vivo, robando cualquier cosa que calmara aquel rugir en su estómago. Gracias a ella, Rivaille decidió entrar en la milicia, con la oportunidad de darle una mejor vida a la mujer que le protegió con todo.

–Rivaille… Sabes que es traición–habló Irvin.

Volteando a verlo –lo sé… Estoy preparado para recibir mi castigo–guardó silencio al notar como la titán hembra se le acercó, tomándolo entre sus manos e iniciando carrera, con Saya y las demás encapuchadas en el hombro, hacia la misma dirección donde partió Alesha.

Mikasa apareció, deslizándose con maestría por los obstáculos que se le presentan. Intentó acercarse, más algo le detuvo. Una débil sonrisa por parte de Tomoko. Una triste sonrisa. Una sonrisa… De lastima.

–No–aterrizó de rodillas en el techo, totalmente ida e incapaz de asimilarlo todo. Eren se marchó.

Eren prefirió irse a un lugar peligroso, donde la muerte abunda en cualquier momento.

Eren prefirió la libertad, antes que a la humanidad.

Mikasa derramó lágrimas. Lloró lo que tuvo que llorar, sufrió lo que tuvo que sufrir y… Amó lo que tuvo que amar.

Fin.

¡Listo! Al fin termine "Alas de libertad". A decir verdad, esta cortito, pero es lo planeado. Adoró a Hana, es mi personaje original (mío, no tocar), más siento lastima por ella, pues le tocó un destino cruel, al ser la única esperanza de la humanidad. Me encantó que Rivaille se fuera con ellos, aunque la humanidad esta en desventaja. A partir de hoy, iniciare "La titán y el demonio".

Firma: Shaoran Uchiha de Nikaido.

Annie: *cruzada de brazos* ¿a qué se debe este final tan carente de lógica?

Shaoran: *temblorosa* mil disculpas, simplemente es el "final de temporada".

Annie: *se levantan* dime qué rayos pasa con Adam.

Shaoran: *rojísima* ¡ESTO NO ES AMOR! *golpeando con todo a Rivaille*.

Hana: *entrando* ¡NO GOLPEES A RICHAN! *golpeando a Shaoran*.

Rivaille: *cargando a Shaoran* ¡MOCOSA, ES EL CAPITULO FINAL, POR LO MENOS COMPORTATE COMO TAL!

Hana: *llorando* ¡PERO ERES MI ESPOSO, ADEMÁS SHAORAN-SAN TIENE A ADAM-SAN PARA ELLO!

Adam: *entrando, junto a Eren, Yukihina y Alexander* ¡hey Shaoran! *notando que Rivaille la está cargando, a la vez que Hana llora* ¿qué rayos pasó aquí?

Los 3: es el final de temporada.

Caída general.

Annie: *le susurra a Shaoran* el camino es largo ¿o me equivoco?... Después de todo, Nimue no lo dejara ir.

Shaoran: *golpeando con todo a todos* ¡ESTO NO ES AMOR, ESTO NO ES AMOR!

Jesús:*entrando* de nuevo… *suspira, se acerca y comienza a acariciarla* tranquila, tranquila Shaoran, relájate.

Shaoran: *susurrando* esto no es amor, esto no es amor… ¡Esto no es amor!

Alexander: *riendo* tranquila, mejor despídete de los lectores.

Annie: cállate Alexander.

Eren: ya…

Hana: *abrazando a Rivaille* no me dejes.

Adam: *se acerca a Shaoran* ¿te encuentras bien? *acariciando su cabeza* no eres tu cuando te deprimes.

Shaoran: estoy bien *forzando una sonrisa*.

Adam: de acuerdo *la carga* vamos a platicar.

Y ambos se van, dejando el desmadre atrás.

(Pd. El último capítulo, incluye el cómo Eren se le declaró a Annie, al igual que Shaoran a Adam –ficción-).


End file.
